Kuroko No Basuke- On'na Life
by CanJapan
Summary: Seirin está a punto de comenzar un nuevo año; y como no, el equipo de baloncesto está a punto de comenzar a levantarse. Ahora que Kuroko e Inuka empiezan en Seirin todo cambiará. Inuka por fin encontrará a lo que ella llama su 'presa'. Envuelvete en la vida de Inuka en una aventura de amistad, amor y nostalgia.
1. Rellenar info Ocs

Hola a todos, como estan? Me estreno en la categoría de Kuroko no Basket! *Se oyen aplausos*

Para todas aquellas, o aquellos que quieran participar por favor rellenen los datos que pongo a continuación ^^ (Solo hay cinco plazas)

Enviar por PM!

**Info a rellenar:**

Nombre:

Apellidos:

Género:

Cumpleaños:

Edad: 16 (1º curso), 17 (2º Curso), 18 (3º curso)

Nacionalidad:

Altura:

Peso:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Escuela: * En la que asiste actualmente*

Ocupación: *No tiene que ser del club de basket…*

Gustos: Ropa, cosas, hobbies, comida, animales.

Disgustos: *lo mismo de arriba*

Historia: *Por ejemplo: Donde nació, si conoce algún personaje, cómo lo conoció. Familia*

Ranking en los exámenes:

Pareja: *Kagami taiga, y Akashi Seijuro no disponibles*

*Si eres jugador (chicos)*

Posición:

Talento:

*Si les gusta jugar, pero no son jugadores (chicas o chicos)*

Posición:

Talento:

Recuerden enviarlo por PM.


	2. Capitulo 1: Club de Basket

**_Hola a tod s. Este fic va asociado al anime, por lo que muchas cosas serán parte del anime cambiado._**

**_Aun con la petición de los Ocs (Para aquellos que lo enviasteis, y fueron elegidos) no significa que salgan en todos los capítulos; ya sea por falta de tiempo, de inspiración, o lo que sea…_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Kuroko no Basket /Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_María Inuka Gómez / CanJapan_**

**_Nagisa Shinohara/Souta-kun_**

**_Amelia Kato/ kappa kolhv_**

* * *

**Escuela Seirin. Puerta Principal.**

La primavera era el tema principal que daba paso al nuevo curso. Muchos estudiantes comenzaban en una nueva escuela, otros simplemente pasaban a un nuevo año y, los restantes comenzaban su vida estudiantil. Las flores de cerezo coloreaban de un rosa pastel el instituto Seirin; pero toda la belleza se rompía con los gritos y suplicas de los clubes, intentando sumar nuevos miembros a sus actividades favoritas.

Dos amigos entraban a la escuela, ya sorteando algunos acosadores. Kuroko era uno de ellos, mientras su compañía, Inuka, estaba sorteando a diferencia de él, toda la masa de gente intentando reclutarla. Gómez María Inuka, mitad española mitad japonesa; su pelo castaño claro largo hasta la altura de su pecho y sus ojos marrones de un color como las hojas de otoño la hacía destacar, sin contar su talla cien D de pecho. Kuroko y ella se conocía desde el jardín de infancia, justo cuando ella llegó por primera vez a Japón; sin embargo, los dos no coincidieron en Teiko.

-No me puedo creer que haya tantos clubes aquí- Inuka comenta posando todos los panfletos que le habían dado, en una de las mesas que había libre-. Tetsuya, yo voy contigo. No es por nada, pero no soy de clubes.

-Lo sé. Inu-chan…- Kuroko mira a Inuka, quién ahora pone mala cara. Él sabía que no le gustaba que la llamaran así, pero la parecía divertido la cara que le ponía cuando se lo decía.

-Moo… ¡Tetsuya!

Inuka y Kuroko se dirigieron a la mesa del club de basket. Allí se encontraban Riko y Hyuga, quienes esperaban a los nuevos integrantes; silenciosamente rellenaron los datos sin que sus sempais se darían cuenta, todo gracias a Kuroko. Una vez Kuroko lo entrega los dos se fueron a prepararse, más tarde tendrían que estar en el gimnasio.

**Escuela Seirin. Gimnasio.**

Cuando Inuka entra ya estaban todos los nuevos integrantes, esperando a que todos llegaran. Inuka se dirigió directamente a dónde Riko se encontraba-. Hola, muy buenas- En cuanto saludo los chicos parecía tener un aura moe. Lo que asustó un poco a Inuka, que no los quería mirar-. Venía por el puesto de manager.

-Ah, tú eres… Gómec María Inuka, ¿no?- Riko lo dice mal.

-Gómez- El chico de pelo rojo corrige.

-_Creo que me he enamorado…_- Inuka dice mirando de arriba abajo a Kagami. Luego le sonríe maliciosamente, lo cual le hace ponerse tenso.

-Ah, lo siento.- Riko se disculpa.

-No pasa nada. Inuka está bien-

Una vez la presentación termina, Riko ya estaba por empezar la reunión-. ¡Bien, todos los integrantes reúnanse!- Koganei llama la atención para que todos se pongan en filas horizontales.

Una vez hecho esto, dos de distinta clase que Inuka se pusieron hablar de Riko, lo cual tardó poco ya que les corrigieron en una cosa. Riko no era manager.

-Soy entrenadora del club de baloncesto masculino, Aida Riko. Gusto en conocerlos-. Todo esto sorprendió a todos los novatos bastante. Muchos pensaban que Takeda, un anciano que estaba por ahí era en realidad el entrenador, nunca pensarían que fuera ella.

-Ahora que han conocido a Takeda-sensei, ustedes… - Riko puso una pose seria antes de decir algo que Inuka agradecería toda su vida-. ¡Quítense las camisetas!

-Perversión…- Inuka dice esperando a que le hicieran caso.

-¿eh?- Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que todos gritaran-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-_Riko-sempai, eres mi Dios ahora mismo-_ Inuka piensa mientras observa detenidamente el cuerpo de Kagami.

Riko, en cambio pasa y observa de uno en uno detenidamente, con seriedad y perseverancia. A cada uno le comentaba sus observaciones y daba en el clavo absolutamente, parecía una máquina de rayos X humana. Una vez llega a Kagami se para y su cara cambia a sorpresa; parecía que el resultado que estaba viendo era monstruoso.

-¡Entrenadora!- Hyuga la llama al ver que Riko se quedó sin aliento-. ¿Por qué se quedó mirándolo?

-¡Lo siento! Eh… Veamos…Riko inmediatamente observa la carpeta dónde tenía apuntado los miembros. Parecía que se habían olvidado de alguien- _Que susto le va a dar… Mira que es, se ha puesto delante de ella._- Inuka dice observando a Kuroko, tampoco es que ella lo ve muy bien, pero con el tiempo, y para evitar sustos, lo observaba con mayor atención que al resto-. ¿Está aquí Kuroko-kun? Parece que hoy no vino. ¡Muy bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento!

-Um, discúlpame-. Una vez habló Kuroko, Riko lo vió, dejándola con la boca abierta- Yo soy Kuroko.

Riko gritó como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lo que hico soltar una pequeña risa a Inuka-. ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- Hyuga pregunta interesado y algo soprendido.

-Estuve aquí desde el principio.- Kuroko le contesta.

**Escuela Too. Gimnasio.**

Después de un largo día de reclutamiento, no solo de Seirin, los entrenamientos empezaban intensamente; y como consecuencia, los amigos aguantaban la carga.

-¡Ese maldito Aomine!- Kosuke grita a pulmón mientras él y su amigo, salen del gimnasio.

Su amigo era Shinohara Nagisa de su misma clase. Nagisa es un chico rubio ceniza claro que llega hasta su cuello de manera desordenada, usa una especie de flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo mientras que el derecho lo usa ocultándolo detrás de su oreja dejando éste lado al descubierto por el contrario del otro, sus ojos pardos cubiertos por lentes de marco negro-. Ya sabes cómo es- Le contestó con aires despreocupados.

-Mira a quién se lo digo…- Kosuke dice mientras los dos caminan fuera de la escuela-. ¿Y tu que tal en el club de jardinería?

-Bien, este año postulo para presidente- Nagisa pone sus dedos en uve y mira a Kosuke con una sonrisa perversa.

-Nunca imaginaría que a ti te gustaría la botánica, todo el mundo se sorprende cuando se entera- Kosuke espera un tiempo, y luego parece acordarse de algo-. ¿Y esa chica nueva que ha venido a primero? ¿Sabes algo de ella? Tú te enteras de todo, dice que es muy sexy…

-¡Ah! Se llama Kato Amelia, es americana- Kosuke lo mira con cara de que le contara más-. Alta, bien proporcionada –Nagisa hace un movimiento de manos, como si la estuviera esculpiendo- , de cabello café muy claro, corto, a la altura de los hombros, y ojos color olivo.

-Mmm- Kosuke parece estar pensando en algo-. ¿Será buena chica?- Nagisa lo mira mal-. ¡No es eso!

-¿Por qué?- Nagisa le pregunta.

-Mmm, podría ser un incentivo para uno que yo me sé.

-Olvidalo.

**Escuela Seirin. Gimnasio. **

Mientras en el exterior estaba lloviendo, la lluvia alcanzaba el pesar de algunos en estos momentos de incertidumbre.

-¿Qué? ¿Un minijuego?

-¿Tan rápido vamos a ir contra los sempais?

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero algunos no podían contener la empoción de jugar contra ellos-. No hay nada que temer- Kagami dice con aires de superioridad-. Es mejor tener a un oponente fuerte que a uno débil. Vamos.

-Parece que va a ver un juego…- Una chica del mismo curso de Inuka se acerca tímidamente.

-Sí, a ver quién gana-. Inuka comenta antes de saludarla correctamente-. Me llamo Gómez Inuka, un gusto.

-¿Perro (Inu)?- Al ver la cara de Inuka, cambia de tema-. Soy Van Tussel Skyler, un gusto en conocerte.

-**_¿Eres española?- _**Inuka le pregunta en español.

-**_Sí, medio italiana, medio española_**-. Skyler le contesta.

-_Se creó una amistad-_Riko comente en sus pensamientos mientras ve que las chicas se ponen a hablar de cosas en español. Volviendo a lo que estaba, Riko estaba preparada para dar comienzo el partido-. _Veamos que tan bien pueden hacerlo novatos-_Toca el silbato. Y tira la pelota hacia arriba.

En cuanto la plota llegaba a Kagami, su fuerza bruta era imparable.

-Que bruto- Skyler comentó. Inuka asintió.

Durante un tiempo, parecía que la fuerza de Kagami era mayor que la de los de segundos juntos; sin embargo, los de segundo no había empezado. El pobre Kuroko era el único que por mucho que la cogiera, no le duraba ni un segundo.

-¡Tu puedes Tetsuya!- Inuka anima, sabiendo lo que quedaba por ver de él.

En cuanto llegaron a un punto, los de segundo empezaron a bloquear más intensamente a Kagami, por lo que el juego estaba empezando a balancearse al otro lado inmediatamente. En poco de medio tiempo, los de segundo tenían el doble de puntos. De repente, Kagami había garrado a uno de sus compañeros por el cuello y lo estaba gritando.

-Kagami-san, para de una vez- Inuka le ordena.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Kuroko aparece justo detrás de él y le da un toque con las rodillas para que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio-. Por favor, cálmate- Kuroko le pide, haciendo ue este lo mirara como si fuera un demonio a punto de maldecirlo.

-Maldito…- En ese mismo momento Kagami intentaba golpearlo, mientras los otros lo detenían agarrándolo como podían. Riko y los de segundo, parecía haberse dadocuenta de que no habían notado la presencia de Kuroko.

-¿Quién es ese? La verdad, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de él.- Skyler dice apuntando dónde Kuroko estaba.

-Tetsuya Kuroko. Estuvo de jugador en Teiko. Es raro que lo puedas notar, es como un fantasma; yo no me acostumbro a ello, y eso que la mayoría de las veces estamos juntos-. Inuka pone una mano en el hombro de Skyler-. Tienes una vista muy buena.

-Disculpa-Kuroko ya estaba preparado para dar un vuelco al partido- ¿Podrías pasarme el balón?

A falta de tres minutos para el final de partido, fue una impresionante lucha de visión. El balón pasa de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta nadie, y para cuando los de segundo lo empezaban a notar; ya habían perdido, gracias a Kuroko y Kagami en su clavada final.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_En el próximo capítulo habrá más personajes nuevos. ;D_**

**_Bye-bye!_**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡La prueba!

_**Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste también este, y que me acompañéis en esta aventura, por decirlo de alguna manera.**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Kuroko no Basket /Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_María Inuka Gómez / CanJapan_**

**_Nagisa Shinohara/Souta-kun_**

**_Amelia Kato/ kappa kolhv_**

**_Skyler Van Tussel Sky / Holic-san_** (Se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo anterior U_U)

**_Ruka Miyamoto / CanJapan_**

**_Shiro Manguetsu / mugetsu-cha xd_**

**_Alice Miyamoto / ChristyAliceKuran_**

**_Hikari Kenzou / thiscityissocoldandold_**

**_Azusa Itsuguri /_** **_Limye-Fenwa_**

* * *

**Escuela Shuutoku. Salón de clases.**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, y el día ya había empezado con mal pie. Midorima y Takao se habían conocido de forma impactante; haciendo que los dos llevaran a otra persona a la pelea. Hoy Takao se había metido con la creencia de Midorima de los objetos de la suerte.

-¡Takao!- Midorima grita desde su asiento. Intentando recupera su objeto.

Takao que estaba una mesa más adelante se estaba riendo- _Cambien mi sitio.-_ Una chica que estaba entre los dos lloró interiormente. Miyamoto Alice, una adolescente de cabello largo, hasta media espalda de color negro, con una pequeña trenza del lado derecho con listón violeta entrelazado a la misma. Sus ojos morados muy llamativos a la vista de cualquiera.

Desde el mismo momento que se sentó en aquel lugar su vida escolar ya tenía un destino movido y lleno de peleas. Alguien debía querer poner a prueba su paciencia con ellos dos. No le queda otra que ignorarlos, por el momento.

Alice, guardando la compostura, como una británica de pura sangre, leía pacíficamente mientras Midorima gritaba a Takao.

-Jajaja- Takao se reía sin parar.

-¡Takao, devuélveme mi objeto da la suerte!- Midorima le seguía gritando-. ¡Ahora!

-Ehh… Miyamoto-san, dile a Shin-chan que se relaje.- Takao le pide entre risas.

-_Por favor, ayudenme._

**Escuela Yosen. Taquillas.**

El día había amanecido más pronto de lo que algunos podían haber imaginado. Después de haber comenzado mismamente el día anterior las clases, madrugar todavía no se había convertido en un hábito diario. Después de todo, después de volver unas vacaciones con su madreen américa, para visitar a la familia, hacía que fuera más difícil acostumbrarse.

Kenzou Hikari de un cabello corto hasta los hombros y unos ojos color café oscuro, ojos del mismo color, casi negros; y alta para su edad. Era esa persona que había experimentado, estos síntomas. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¡Kenzou-san!- Se oyó a Himuro llamar.

Himuro se encontraba ya en dirección a clase, mientras Hikari, a toda prisa intentaba ponerse las zapatillas de clase. Ya iba un poco justa.

-**I told you to call me by my name.**(¡Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre!)- Hikari se quejó haciendo un pequeño moín. A pesar de que Hikari respetaba la cultura de japón, no le gusto los tratos honoríficos, y menos hacái ella. Aunque si ofendía a alguien, no dudaba en usarlos.

-**Sorry, sorry. **(Lo siento, lo siento)- Himuro se disculpó antes de señalar que lo siguiera. Ya llegaban tarde a clase.

**Escuela Seirin. Salón de clases.**

Después de una mañana de explicaciones y charlas tediosas sobre la historia, algunos habían sido, literalmente, engañados y puestos a prueba de la manera más cruel y rastrera que había sobre la tierra. Un examen sorpresa.

-Qué asco de mañana- Inuka comenta a su compañera de clase, quién se sienta justamente a su lado.

-¿Y eso? ¿Tan mal te ha ido el examen sorpresa?- Ruka le pregunta. Miyamoto Ruka, club de literatura, típica chica japonesa; pelo negro largo, liso, con el flequillo recogido en una pinza para un lado. Sus ojos son castaños tirando a grisáceos-. No te ha podido ir peor que a él- Ruka señala a Kagami, quién estaba comprobando que sus respuestas estaban mal.

-A mí con un cinco me vale- Inuka dijo antes de suspirar-. ¿Y a ti que tal, Tetsuya?- Preguntó. Kuroko justamente se sentaba a su derecha.

-Bien, supongo que apruebe- Inuka ya sabía que era fijo que lo aprobaría. Siempre lo hacía.

El profesor pronto salió para decirnos que ya era la hora de ir a la asamblea matutina que se celebraba los lunes. Kuroko, Kagami e Inuka debían subir a la azotea, dónde Riko les había pedido que se reunieran.

**Escuela Seirin. Azotea.**

-Hum, hum, hum- Riko se ríe como si fuera un viejo verde- He estado esperándolos.

-¿Eres estúpida?- Kagami pregunta con una cara de empanado.

-_Creo que me voy a volver a mi país…- _Inuka estaba algo impactada.

-¿Un duelo?- Kuroko preguntó indeciso.

-Me olvidé totalmente de esto, pero los lunes…- Kagami comenzó tranquilamente-. ¡La asamblea de esta mañana es en cinco minutos!- Kagami busca algo en su bolsillo y, saca el papel de inscripción-. Date prisa y tómalo.

-Antes de eso, tengo algo que decirles- Riko lo paro-. Hice una promesa cuando el Capitán me pidió que fuera su entrenadora el año pasado. Le prometí centrarme exclusivamente en la superación del equipo para el campeonato nacional- Riko hablaba muy profundamente, sin embargo, guardaba una sorpresa para el final-. Si piensan que no están listos para esto, hay otros clubes más adecuados para ustedes-. Kagami iba a protestar pero es cortado-. Sé que eres fuerte. Pero necesito saber algo más importante de eso.

**Escuela Seirin. Patio.**

Todos los alumnos estaban esperando a que comenzara la charla matutina, que duraba quince minutos. Algunos solo estaban para hacer pasar el rato a su compañeros mientras hacía la estancia amena.

-Y eso es lo que pasó-. Shiro, una chica de primero, estaba contando un chiste a sus compañeros del club de tenis. Manguetsu Shiro, peli-roja hasta la cintura con mechones blancos en las puntas, ojos de un inusual color aperlado. Muchas veces, se diría que su acento alemán, la hace mucho más graciosa de lo que ya hace-. Y luego cogí al hombre…

-¡Clase 1-B, número 5, Kagami Taiga!- Se oye gritar desde la azotea.

-¿Y eso?- Skyler dice desconcertadamente. Justamente está a pocos metros de Shiro.

-¡Derrotare a la Generación de los Milagros y convertirme en el mejor jugador de Japon!

-Vaya, no me extraña que Inuka diga que es muy apasionado- Skyler rio mientras se acordaba que el fin de semana, ella y Inuka estuvieron haciendo tour por la ciudad.

-¡1-B, Gómez María Inuka! ¡No soy un perro! ¡Mi objetivo es conseguir todo lo que me proponga! _Incluido Kagami-san_ –Inuka ríe interiormente.

-¡Inu!- Grita Shiro.

-¡Te mataré!- Inuka grita desde la azotea. Lo que hace reír a todos los presentes.

-Jajajaja- Shiro reía a carcajada limpia.

Así estuvieron unos minutos escasos, cada nuevo integrante del club de basket, hasta que un profesor les trabó cuando le tocaba a Kuroko.

**Escuela Rakuzan. Gimnasio.**

-Seijuro-san- Azusa tira de la camisa de Akashi.

Itsurugi Azusa, Azu como chico, cabellos de color verde claro, tan corto que la confunden mucho con un chico. Está completamente desordenado. Sus ojos, de un color azul claro, bastante resaltantes.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta este con cara aburrida, dejando de lado la práctica de tiros.

-Lo dejo- Azusa dice algo asustada- Todos dan miedo. ¿Has visto como me mira Nebuya-sempai?- Intenta imitar la cara de este.

-Ni lo pienses- Akashi y Azusa, habían planeado meterla, a ella, en el club de basket, sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta. Justamente unos días antes del comienzo de clases se habían conocido. Y Akashi, al ver sus habilidades, quería probar si funcionaba su plan-. Estabas muy segura cuando te lo pregunte. Tenemos un trato.

-¡Eres muy malo!- Esta dice haciendo un moín-. Con todo lo que yo te quiero…

-¡Itsurugi-san!- El entrenador Shirogane llama-. Ve a entrenar musculación en el gimnasio.

-Si toda la feminidad que me queda se va, te voy a echar la culpa- Azusa amenaza corriendo hacia dónde el entrenador la había mandado.

-Cómo siga así, no va a durar hasta esta semana- Akashi suspiró mientras seguía con los tiros a la cancha.

**Escuela Too. Entrada principal.**

-¡No!- Amelia dice rotundamente.

Kosuke tenía un plan para que Aomine asistiera más seguido al club de basket. Cómo le gustaban las chicas con grandes pechos, y ya que Momoi no le hacía nada, una chica extranjera y con curvas bien definidas era, seguro, la clave estrella. Sin embargo, la chica no estaba por la labor.

-Por favor- Kosuke rogó.

-Te dije que no servía, la chica ya se lo tomó mal- Nagisa dijo viendo que todavía Kosuke tenía la cara marcada por la mano de Amelia.

-Es acoso sexual. Y otra cosa, deja de molestarme, bicho- Amelia, después de lo que le dijo, no iba a dejar que la bajara de estatus más.

-Kosuke, déjala. Anda- El aldido ahora mismo ya estaba K.O-. Pues si que te ha hecho daño lo que te ha dicho.

-De buena no tiene nada- Kosuke dice en un arrebato.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?- Aomine dice saliendo de la escuela.

Aomine tenía una revista de idols en la mano, y con la otra llevaba la mochila como si fuera un saco pesado. Se notaba que no le gustaba la escuela, en ninguno de los sentidos. Kosuke y Nagisa no querían que este se enterara que pretendían usar una chica de cebo.

-Nada- Kosuke y Nagisa dicen disimulando. Aomine mira a Amelia de arriba abajo y luego sigue su camino.

-¿Ese es Aomine-san?- Ella pregunta algo mosqueada, después de que Aomine se pierde en la vista- Me ha mirado como si fuera tan simple. Ok, me apunto- Les dice muy decidida.

Ahora Amelia tenía el objetivo de que ese chico caería sus pies, y lo llevaría al club todos los días. Fuera como fuera, estaba decidida hacerlo. Además no tenía nada que hacer, y así podía sacar algo bueno de estar con los chicos de club de basket.

**MAJI 24 h. **

Kagami se sienta en una mase, sin darse cuenta de que allí estaba Kuroko. Tenía una bandeja con unas veinte hamburguesas-. No puedo creer que se puso tan furioso por unos pocos gritos- Kagami comentó.

-Yo ni siquiera llegue al final, y tuve problemas también.- Kuroko comentó, asustando a Kagami. Casi se atraganta con el pequeño bocado que había pegado.

-¿Tú otra vez?- Pregunto Kagami-. Tal vez debería empezar a ir a otra parte.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Inuka traía una pequeña bolsa que había comprado en la tienda que había en frente. No le gustaba la comida rápida-. ¡Oh, Kagami-san! Sí que comes mucho, no deberías comer este tipo de cosas-. Inuka comentó cogiendo otra silla y sentándose junto a los dos.

-Tú también…- Kagami había sido avasallado en un instante.

Los tres hablaron de Kuroko sobre lo que pasó en Teiko, y sobre lo que incumbía en club de basket en Seirin. Luego Kuroko se fue primero.

-¿De qué se conocen?- Kagami dijo interesado.

-Lo conocí en el jardín de infancia, y desde entonces hemos ido juntos a todos lados. Menos en Teiko- Inuka comentó.

-Pero tú eres extranjera, ¿no?- Kagami siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Sí, bueno… Mi padre es español, un empresario de tiendas de deporte en España, mientras que mi madre, japonesa, es…- Inuka no estaba tan segura de decir toda la verdad- bueno, ahora es presentadora en un programa televisivo- Dijo por fin.

-Ya veo. Así que llevas toda tu vida aquí- Kagami concluyó.

-Más o menos, he estado dos años en España- Corrigió. Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Inuka casi ahoga por completo a Kagami, con el último bocado de su comida- Me gustas.

-Hummmm- Kagami intenta tragar como puede. Una vez que lo hace no pudo decir otra cosa- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**_Gracias por todo. Por favor, comentes, opinen y favoritos ;D_**

**_Bye-bye!_**


	4. Capitulo 3: Día movidito

**Siento mucho el retraso, es que me he metido en más cosas XD Y lo mío no tiene remedio. U_U Lo siento.**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Kuroko no Basket /Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_María Inuka Gómez / CanJapan_**

**_Nagisa Shinohara/Souta-kun_**

**_Amelia Kato/ kappa kolhv_**

**_Skyler Van Tussel Sky / Holic-san_** (Se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo anterior U_U)

**_Ruka Miyamoto / CanJapan_**

**_Kyoya Miyamoto/ CanJapan_**

**_Shiro Manguetsu / mugetsu-cha xd_**

**_Alice Miyamoto / ChristyAliceKuran_**

**_Hikari Kenzou / thiscityissocoldandold_**

**_Azusa Itsuguri /_** **_Limye-Fenwa_**

* * *

**Escuela Kaijo. Entrada Principal.**

Después de que Inuka se declarara no recibió más que un grito por parte de Taiga. Cada vez que lo miraba, solo la ignoraba o simplemente apartaba la cabeza intentando evitarla a toda costa, incluso en clase haciéndose el dormido.

Todos fuimos a la escuela de Kaijo, dónde Kise estudiaba. Allí hoy nos esperaba un juego de entrenamiento.

-Ni me mira.- Inuka comentó enfurruñada a Skyler.

-Es que eres muy directa.- Skyler rio. No se esperaba que alguien fuera tan directo como para decirle me gustas. Aunque en una hamburguesería, era el nova más de declaraciones.

-No es mi culpa. De todos modos, de momento no hay nadie que me lo quite.- Inuka dijo orgullosa.

-Eso no lo sabes.- Skyler había hecho el comentario como una broma, pero Inuka ya no estaba tan segura de 'su' hombre estaría disponible. ¿Y si ya tenía novia? ¿Y si es alguien conocido?

-Pues lo arruino.- Contestó tajante.

-Calmate.- Skyler agarró a una Inuka hecha una furia.

-¡Ey, chicos!- Se oyó decir a Kise que corría hacia ellos. Cuando estaba junto a nosotros nos saludó-. Este lugar es grande, así que pensé en buscarlos.

-Hola.- Riko saludo por todos.

Kagami iba a decirle algo pero este le ignoro completamente. Kise se estaba quejando a Kuroko por haberle rechazado, ignorando todo lo que decían. Algo que no ni Inuka ni Skyler entendieron, era el cambio de expresión que Kise hizo, y más cuando parecía estar dispuesto a aplastar al equipo entero.

**Escuela Seirin. Club de Tenis.**

-¿Una entrevista?- Shiro pregunta algo desconcertada.

-Sí, no me preguntes. Los del club de periodismo me lo han pedido- Ruka explica. A pesar de ser del club de literatura, sus redacciones impresionan a otros clubes-. Así que por favor, toma asiento.

-No tiene sentido, pero bueno- Shiro estaba contenta de tener algo de importancia en el equipo-. Entonces al lío.

[…]

-… Bien, la última pregunta- Ruka está terminando de escribir la última respuesta-. No me mates a mí, que me han escrito las preguntas- Shiro parecía algo preocupada-. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien o te gusta alguien?

-Estamos en primeras semanas- Shiro empezó a reír- y encima estoy en primero… ¡Pero qué es esto!

-Tu eres la primera que se lo ha tomado bien, cuando me toque el club masculino de baloncesto espero que sean más abiertos.- Ruka rezó.

-Ey, vamos a tomar algo.- Shiro señalo para que se fueran a alguna cafetería.

-Está bien.

**Escuela Masculina Suton. Residencia.**

La escuela Suton, una de las escuelas más conocidas por representar el juego salvaje y limpio. Escuela de chicos, en la cual el talento es el impulsor de su símbolo y prestigio. No cualquiera puede entrar sin tener una habilidad especial, como por ejemplo la del hermano mayor de Ruka: Miyamoto Kyoya.

Kyoya es un chico bastante alto, algo más que Kagami. Tiene el pelo corto hasta mitad del cuello de color negro, en el lado derecho un mechón rizado, digamos que el mechón revoltoso de las mañanas. Sus ojos, a diferencia de su hermana, son de un color manzana muy brillantes.

-Ruka contesta de una vez.- Kyoya suplica mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

-Tu hermana no va a contestar, debe estar en el club.- Comenta su compañero de habitación, y vice-capitán del equipo. Ya que Kyoya es el capitán.

Mamorou Christopher, aunque tiene talento para bailar juega al baloncesto. Es mitad americano, por lo que se podría decir que no tiene pintas de japonés. Su pelo es rizado de un color rubio ceniza, y sus ojos son azules que se clavan en la mirada. Es bastante maduro, pero algo despistado.

-¿Dónde coño está mi sudadera?

-En la parte de arriba del armario.- Kyoya señala el lugar para intensificar que lo había encontrado.

-Tú sí que deberías ponerte algo. Ponte una camiseta, que no quiero verte esa tableta nunca.- Christopher se quejó.

-Celoso.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Te voy a matar!

**Casa de Alice.**

Alice hoy tenía una mañana movidita, no solo porque en casa tenía las tareas del hogar. Si no que encima, una visita inesperada la incrementó la tarea. Era como una pesadilla, no solo los tenía que soportar en clase, sino que encima hoy, siendo día de descanso, también.

-Takao, como tenga que sacarte a patadas. Lo vas a lamentar.- Alice le comentó antes de ir a por té.

-Ves, te dije que la íbamos a molestar.- Midorima le dice algo enfurruñado.

-¡Qué va! Además, Alice es interesante, ¿no?- Takao le sonrió maliciosamente-. Lo dijiste en los entrenamientos ayer.

-¿De qué habláis?- Alice venía con la bandeja del té.

-D-de nada- Midorima intenta cambiar de tema.

-Ha pues verás ayer…- Antes de que Takao pudiera terminar Midorima le tira un libro a la cara.

-¡Takao!

-¡Chicos, lárguense de aquí!

**Escuela Too. Gimnasio.**

Nagisa y Amelia estaban sentados en un banquillo viendo entrenar al equipo de baloncesto. Nagisa había sido arrastrado por Kosuke, mientras que Amelia fue al revés, arrastró a Aoimine desde su casa hasta el gimnasio. Y no fue por las buenas, fue a puño apretado.

-Le has dejado como un árbol lleno de setas.- Nagisa comentó observando la cara de Aomine, quién estaba de muy mal humor.

-Me pidió que me quitara la camisa, y encima me dice que aun así se lo pensaría.- Amelia estaba echando chispas. Parecía que en cualquier momento ardería el gimnasio.

-Aomine es así, seguro que no lo dijo para ofenderte.

-¡Lo que le faltaba!- Amelia se quejó mirando mal al pobre Nagisa- Tú no tienes estos problemas.

-Touché, yo ya soy popular, aunque muchas veces me la paso en la sala de profesores.- Nagisa admitió.

-Chico malo.- Amelia afirmó.

-No, chico que no se deja pisotear.- Corrigió este.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿puedes ayudarme?- Momoi le pide.

-A sus órdenes mi reina.-Acto inmediato Nagisa corre para coger algunas pelotas y meterlas en el carro.

**Centro comercial.**

-Karichii- Murasakibara llamó mientras comía una patata frita.

-Esto te quedaría mejor.- Himuro dijo mientras los dos señalaban una camiseta corta de mujer.

-Mmmm- Hikari observaba con detenimiento-. No es mi estilo.

Los tres estaban de compras buscando ropa nueva, todo gracias a Hikari. En principio había invitado a Himuro, pero este estaba con Mutasakibara por lo que fue un fallo de cita. No es que en si estuviera pensando en eso hasta que Himuro la pregunta que si podía ir Murasakibara, ahí ya le fastidio. Y eso ya fue el colmo.

-Me voy a buscar otra bolsa.- El diente dulce dijo saliendo sin más de la tienda.

-Pues sí que le gustan los dulces. ¡Tráeme uno a mí!- Hikari le gritó con la esperanza de que le oyera.

-Luego si eso te compro, Hikari- Himuro la dice cariñosamente.

-¿En serio?- Hikari se puso feliz, incluso le abrazo- Eres el mejor.

-Oh… Me voy un momento y ya hay romance.- Murasakibara dice con una mirada maliciosa.

Los dos aludidos se separan y se quedan algo asombrados por la rapidez de Murasakibara, quién lleva una bolsa llena de chuches y un par de bolsas de patatas fritas- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Preguntaron los asaltados impresionados.

**Casa de Azusa. Cocina.**

Azusa y Akashi estaban intentando cocinar algo, y recalco lo de cocinar.

-Deberías atender el arroz.- Akashi la dice señalando la arrocera.

-Se paga cuando ya esté listo- Azusa se quejó-. Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

Azusa señaló la olla, la cual contenía algo de dudosa procedencia. Los dos ya llevaban dos horas en la cocina y no habían hecho ni la mitad de lo que iban a hacer; en principio era curry con arroz acompañado de verduras a la plancha, ahora… era algo dubitativo.

Azusa no es que fuera buena en la cocina, y Akashi no había cocinado en su vida curry. No era una mezcla perfecta, ni siquiera equilibrada.

-Creo que hay que llamar al Telepizza- Azusa comenta.

-No hace falta.- Akashi dijo rotundamente.

Azusa pone el teléfono cerca de Akashi. Y luego echa un cacillo de la olla en un plato.

-He dicho que no hace falta, esto casi está.- Akashi seguía en sus trece.

Azusa lo miró a los ojos un buen rato.- Seguro…- Mueve el teléfono esperando a la orden.

-…- Un minuto de silencio por la comida-. Llama… ¡Major trae para acá!- Akashi arranca el teléfono de las manos.

-Jujuju…Te lo dije desde que empezamos- Azusa mira el reloj-. Son las doce de la noche. ¡Háganlo rápido que me muero!- Azusa gritó para que los de la pizzería la oyeran.

**MAJI 24H.**

-¿Me va a contestar?- Inuka pidió sentándose en la mesa dónde Kagami estaba.

. . .

-Kagami – Inuka hizo puchero-. ¿No te doy pena?- Le pone ojos de cachorro.

Fail. Agamí no la mira.

-Mis medidas son…- Antes de que Inuka pudiera acabar Kagami la mira sorprendido e intenta que se calle tapando la boca.

-No lo quiero saber.- Kagami la dice.

-Bueno, ya lo sabrás en un futuro.- Inuka le guiña. Al ver la cara roja de Kagami se ríe-. Es broma, es broma. Eres peor que un niño pequeño.

-¿También es broma lo de que te gusto?

-¡No, eso no!

Kagami la mira seriamente pero no dice nada más. Después de un rato empieza a comer, sin esperar un cataclismo.

-Vamos a por un niño…- Kagami se atraganta en el acto-. Ok, no. Es broma.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-Inuka, no deberías decir esas bromas.- Kuroko comenta comiendo la hamburguesa.

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí?- Los dos le preguntan en shock.

* * *

**Ok, hoy hay mucho fail de personajes. XDDD**

**Bueno, hoy quería hacer un capi divertido. Espero que lo haya sido. Imaginensé a Kuroko, un día va a acabar en la noche de bodas de alguien * carraspeo* Kagami… Inuka *carraspeo***

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
